


townie

by wyxvern



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: quackity lived his life normal. well as normal as he could. so when he starts falling for two of his closet friends, he doesn't know how to handle it to say the least.updates twice weeklytitle from the song "townie" by mitski(karlnapity college au, with a hint of dnf)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	1. awful

**Author's Note:**

> hi! welcome to a karlnapity fanfic with multiple chapters that isn't just pure angst bc I feel like treating y'all. 
> 
> yes hi I'm in the mcyt fandom. I will be continuing my other shit, just have more motivation rn for this kind of thing. okay yeah 🙏
> 
> please read notes at end of chapter! have a good day!

possible tw for this chapter: drug abuse mentions 

the sun is so goddamn bright. doesn't help that my blinds hardly work in my dorm. and fucking george wakes up early as hell, or he sleeps through the day. no in between. hes a great friend, but god if I didn't want to smack him sometimes. 

I sit up in bed, rubbing my head. I have the worst headache. figures. probaly did something unhealthy again last night. not that I can remember. 

"morning big q." george walked out of the bathroom ready to go to class already. 

why the fuck was he already ready? isn't it like 5am? "why are you already like half way out the door?" 

"uhh because my first class starts in a few minutes? it's 7am." he adjusted his bag over his shoulder, pulling his glasses from the top of his head over his eyes. 

I immediately hop out of bed in a panicked state. "what the fuck?!" I rummage through my pile of clothes quickly, rushing towards the bathroom. 

"what?" 

"what do you mean 'what'?! my first class starts the same time as yours! we have the same first period dipshit and I just woke up!" I slam the bathroom door behind me and hear faint laughter outside of it. dickhead. 

I end up making it to class five minutes late, and to my pleasure, the teacher isn't even there yet. 

I sigh in relief as I walk up to my seat by george and dream. they are talking about some stupid shit before I get there but I don't care enough, so I interrupt, slamming my book on the desk, sitting next to them. 

dream quirks a brow at me. "well good morning to you too." 

I groan. "I'm gonna fucking kill you george." 

"it's not my fault you didn't wake up." he shrugs. 

"no, because it actually is your fault." I glare at him. "dream tell your boyfriend he was supposed to wake me up." 

dream snickers. "it's not his job to make sure you're awake. you're 19 years old big q I don't know what to tell you." he crosses his arms, kicking his feet up onto the desk and leaning back in his chair. fucking show off. "also, he's not my boyfriend." 

"sure acts like it." I mumble. 

george lifts his glasses up to rub his eyes. "also, I did try to wake you up but you wouldn't. was kind of concerned you were dead for a minute." he holds in a laugh. 

"youre not funny." I snicker. "also next time try harder." 

george just shakes his head. 

"It makes sense why you were sleeping so hard though." dream suddenly adds. 

"huh?" I look at him curiously. what the hell is he talking about? 

he looks back at me for a minute, as if to see if I was being serious. then he closes his eyes, shaking his head and sighing. "you were very high last night. called sapnap. I overheard some of it." 

ah. that explains the headache. "how much did I smoke?" 

"edibles. also, dont know. didn't hear you specify. you can ask sap he might know." 

I groan. "but he's always talking to karl and flirting with himmmm.. ." 

"and the issue is?" dream taps his fingers on his forearm. 

I hesitate for a moment. "uhh… nothing I guess." wait, why did that bother me? 

"you also flirt with both of them, just saying." dream shrugs. 

george nods. "he has a point. you also talk to me about them alot. especially if you smoke. It just sounds to me like you feel left out at times." 

"wow george saying something smart?!" dream over exagertes his expressions, acting overly surprised. 

this earns him a swift punch in the shoulder from george. 

then the teacher walking in and yelling at the two to stop. and it goes silent. save for the teacher starting a lesson. 

but I'm not paying attention. I can't focus. could they… have a point? do I feel left out? what would I feel left out of? jokingly flirting with my best friends? or do I.. . no. no no no. not that. just breath, quackity. focus on the lesson. yeah. 

I have next period with karl and sap. no dream or george. fuck. just act normal. I mean, why wouldn't you? it's all normal. just over thinking. 

I take my seat next to the two, the classroom is still mostly empty. I guess I'm sitting in the middle seat today. 

"big q!" sap smiles. "you look tired." 

I laugh a little. "not really, just woke up late and was in a rush." 

"george forget to wake you up again?" karl asks. 

I nod. "dickhead at it again." 

they both giggle. I smile. I… smile? do I always do that when they laugh? 

"you were something else last night big q." sapnap interrupts my thoughts, putting his hand on my shoulder. 

suddenly I'm hyper aware of just how close the three of us are. "oh right, did I by chance tell you how much I had last night?" 

he shakes his head no. 

karl looks at me with a worried look. "you smoked again?" 

"edibles. but, yeah." 

he frowns more. "you really need to stop taking so much." 

for some reason the look makes me feel bad. did I usually feel this bad about doing bad things? 

"I have to agree with him." sap rubs my shoulder. "I mean yeah, you're funny when you smoke and stuff but you do take to much. and that's coming from me." 

karls starts to smile a bit, now putting his hand on my other shoulder. 

I feel my breath hitch. It feels like my stomach is doing backflips. why is it suddenly so hot in here? "okay. I'll try and lay off a little." I smile at them. 

they both smile back. 

"honestly I think the 'I got ready in 5 minutes look' is kinda hot." sapnap pats the top of my head, messing my beanie up a little bit which I immediately go to fix. 

karl giggles. "he's always hot though." 

"true!" sapnap laughs too. 

fuck. fuck. "um. I'll be right back." I quickly got up and ran towards the nearest bathroom. 

"what the hell.. ." I paced around the empty bathroom, grabbing at my loose pieces of hair. 

my face is so red. it's so so red. did I always get like this when they flirted with me? or am I realising something… 

no. stop. stop. not now. both of them? really? 

I lean my head against the wall. usually, I would just flirt back with them or laugh at those types of jokes, but since dream and george said those things… I just can't stop thinking. 

I could really use a distraction. 

no. you promised them you would cut back. just breath. relax, and get back to class. 

I look in the mirror one more time and splash water in my face, trying to calm down a little. 

this was awful. 

absolutely awful. 

awful. 


	2. (my) boy + (my) baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quackity has a movie night with george after his realization. they talk about some things, and he gets texts from two of his favorite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep gay 
> 
> anyways we've rlly been fed with karlnapity content recently so I felt a little more motivated to write this <3 the stream from yesterday rlly helped 
> 
> will maybe update again on valentines day but no promises!! 
> 
> in the mean time, follow my tumblr *smirks* It's sapnapapologist on there!! thank you much for reading :)

"hello? big q?" a hand is waved in front of my face. 

I'm pulled out of my thoughts so quickly. "yeah? sorry my bad what did you say?"

"you're really out of it today." he laughs slightly. "I asked if you're doing anything tonight, since it's the weekend." 

"no I don't think I have any plans.. why?" I look up at him. his stupid ass glasses. 

he sighs. "well I was going to do something and was wondering if you're okay with me leaving or whatever." 

"I'm not your dad I dont have to tell you if you can leave or not." I give a small laugh. 

he gives me a small smile. "nevermind. want to hang out tonight?" 

"of course george." I smile back. 

I yawn, putting my phone down on the coffee table and stretching my legs out to lay in georges lap, now rubbing my eyes. "hey george?" 

"yes?" 

"what were you going to do tonight?" I stare up at the ceiling, starting to count the dots. 

he snickers. "I was going to go to dreams. figured I can wait till tomorrow though since you seem like you need some company." 

"what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" I sit straight up. 

"woah no need to get all defensive." he laughs. "you just seemed like something was on your mind today. sapnap said you went to the bathroom at one point and looked really panicked. he was pretty worried about you. said karl was, too." 

i perk up a bit absentmindedly. "really?" 

"yes, really." he looks over at me, a slight smirk on his face. "why is that such a surprise to you?" 

"I don't know, george." I groan, dragging my hands down my face and laying back down on the couch. well, more like falling. 

he shakes his head, looking down at his phone. "did you realize something today?" 

"what do you mean?" 

"after me, you, and dream talked. youve been spaced out since then." 

I run my hands through my hair. "yeah… I think I did." 

he hums. "and that is?" 

"I think I like them both, george." 

I can sense a smile on his face. "yeah?" 

"yeah." I sit up, now sitting criss cross on the couch, staring straight ahead. "they.. touched my shoulders today. and called me hot. it was in a joking manner, just friendly things but. I got so.. flustered." 

george looks over at me. "and how do you know they were joking?" 

"well… why wouldn't they be?" 

"don't you think there's a chance they feel the same way? I can tell you now they both talk about you a lot. and eachother." he giggles. 

i sigh. "I guess there's a chance, but I'm just.. this is so new. this feeling." 

"I get that. it's hard to deal with." 

I snicker. "you would know, wouldn't you?" 

"what?" he blinks at me. 

I turn towards him. "you know, the advice you're giving me is pretty ironic considering your situ-"

he cuts me off by slapping a hand over my mouth. "shut up." 

i lick his hand. he pulls away quickly in disgust. I can't help but laugh. "that's what you get for trying to silence me, bitch." 

"this isn't about my love issues it's about yours!" he makes a gagging sound and gets up to go wash his hands. 

"HAH! you admitted you have love issues!" I follow after him into the kitchen, sitting up on the counter next to the sink and swinging my legs back and forth. 

"shut. up." he glares at me, drying his hands. 

I snicker once more, but decide to let him off the hook. for now. 

me and george stay up for a while longer, talking and watching movies. it's nice and it's a good distraction. that is, until I get a text from karl. 

it's not anything bad, really, it's just a simple. 

karl: hey! 

yet it almost makes my heart jump out of my chest. why is he texting me so late? 

big q: hi 

big q: whatchu texting me so late for 

karl: can't sleep lol 

karl: also wanted to check up on you 

check up on me? fuck. that's so sweet. 

big q: I'm fine karl 

big q: promise you 

karl: hmmm

karl: okayyy 

karl: if you say so 

karl: but if you're not, you can talk to me, okay? 

why is he so sweet? I bite back a smile. 

big q: of course :) 

big q: thank you 

karl: mhm! 

I sigh, letting myself smile at the text messages. then it widens even more, when I get another text. 

sap: hi :) 

sapnap. I immediately respond. 

big q: hi 

sap: whats up? 

big q: ah nothing really

big q: just watching movies with george 

sap: I'm doing the same but with dream 

sap: I guess george was gonna come over tonight but decided not to 

sap: low key pretty happy about that cause I can't stand to be around the both of them for very long 

I laugh at that, which makes george look over at me. I just wave him off and he goes back to watching the movie. 

big q: very understandable 

big q: it's pretty late though so I was thinking of heading to sleep soon 

sap: you should get rest :) 

sap: especially if you're coming to the party tomorrow 

party? 

big q: what party? 

sap: dream is having a party over here tomorrow

sap: and yes george did know about it 

sap: I just wanted to tell you myself so I could get an excuse to ask you about earlier today 

I scoff a little. it's a fond one, though. he went out of his way to make sure he was the one that told me.. that's kind of sweet. 

big q: ah

big q: me going to the bathroom randomly right? 

big q: Ironically karl just asked the same thing 

big q: but i'm alright I promise 

sap: that's good 

sap: I'm always here to talk if you need it though <3 

big q: thank you <3 

then to my surprise, I get a text from karl again.

karl: goodnight big q :) 

karl: sleep well and see you at dreams party tommrow! 

karl: can't wait to hang out with my boys again hehe 

oh my god. 'my boys'? MY BOYS? me and sapnap? has he refered to us as that before? my heart is going a mile a minute. and it doesn't help when I get another text from sapnap. 

sap: well I'm heading to bed now 

sap: just wanted to tell you goodnight 

sap: κοιμηθείτε καλά μωρό μου <3 

I immediately go to google translate to find out what the fuck that says because, what. I don't know fucking greek. 

my almost calmed mood immediately picks back up again when I translate it. oh my god??? oh my god. I'm going to fucking pass out. 

"quackity?" george must have noticed me freezing in place, my face most definitely red. "you okay?" 

I just mumble out a "fuck." and slowly sink in my seat, placing my phone down and covering my face. 

"is that a good thing?" I hear george laugh a little. 

"yes. good thing." I can't help but smile against my own hands, and start laughing out of embarrassment. "karl fucking called me his 'boy' and sap called me his 'baby' in fucking greek. george. oh my god." 

'my boy'

'my baby' 

george smiles at me. "yeah?" 

I look up at the ceiling, this time not counting the dots, but instead Invisioning them in my head. "I'm most definitely in love." 

my boy. 

my baby. 

theirs. 


	3. comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIII  
> sorry I didn't update this on valentine's day bro I couldn't find the motivation 💔
> 
> BUT this chapter is a longer one and it has lots of fluff and cute stuff so enjoy :) 
> 
> party at dream + sapnaps house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for light alcohol use

"george hurry the fuck up." I groan. 

he turns around, glaring at me as he slides on a jacket. "we are still going to get there like an hour early before anyone else, quackity. relax." 

"you're so slow though… I've been ready for like 10 minutes." 

"and you can wait. get more patience." he then grabs his car keys and opens the door. "cmon." 

"okay dad." I giggle, walking past him. 

as he closes the door, he flips me off. 

I return the favor. 

dream stands in the door way, looking normal as ever. and not paying any attention to me, completely enthralled in whatever conversation george started when he opened the door. 

I suddenly focus back in to hear him. "ah but you can come in now. it's just me and sap right now, karl should be here soon." 

a smile tugs at my lips at the mention of the other two, me and george both walking inside. 

sapnap looks up from his phone on the couch and gives me and george a smile, waving. 

he is as pretty as ever. 

I sit down next to him and he immediately strikes up a conversation. "hi." he mutters. everytime he says hi his voice goes an octave higher. I've always noticed that. "did you sleep well?" and then it softens. his voice is so light when hes being genuine. 

"I did actually, yes. did you?" i tilt my head slightly with a smile. 

he smiles back at me. "yeah I did too." he reaches his arm to rest on top of the couch, obviously wanting to sling it over my shoulder. I motion for him to do so, and that it's okay. and now his arm is around my shoulder, and I'm staring at him. the tension couldn't even be cut with a fucking butcher knife it was so thick. "did you like my goodnight message?" 

and when I tell you that was the LAST thing I expected to hear, I mean that. now my face was fucking warm. I laugh slightly. "yeah. I was gonna send some flirty text back in spanish but couldn't think of anything smooth with my sleep deprived brain." nice save, quackity. 

he giggles. "just admit I'm smoother than you." 

I snicker. "calling me baby in greek isn't that smooth, love. sorry to break it to you." 

i see his eyes widen for a moment, then they immediately soften. a warm smile on his face. god. "love? relax we aren't even dating yet." his warm smile slowly curves into a smirk. 

yet. yet. yet. yet. YET? FUCKING YET? 

I cough trying to hide my nervousness. and right on time, the doorbell rings. 

dream comes from the other room and answers it, and standing there is karl. he had one of his stupid ass sweaters on and wore stickers on his face. he does that sometimes. it's so cute. 

I look over at sapnap as dream is talking to karl. he's staring at karl just like I was. with that look of admiration in his eyes. do we both… ? is it really possible that we like each other and we both like karl? does karl like us too? 

I'm overthinking again. 

I look back over and karl is walking our way. he keeps the smile on his face and he sits down next to me, putting me in the middle of both of them. 

"hi boys." he beams. him saying that reminds me of his message last night. 'my boys.'

sap reaches his hand that was resting on my shoulder up and ruffles karls hair. "hiya." 

"hello." I mumble. 

karl looks at me curiously. "sleep well?" 

sapnap snickers. "I asked him the same thing." 

"I did." I smile. 

karl seems to remember something, suddenly standing back up. "I brought uno with me! I don't know how many people will be here but surely we can all play right?" 

I giggle. "not If it's like 20 people." 

he pouts, giving puppy dog eyes. "why not?" 

"quit that." I mutter. "the game would last for like fucking 7 hours theres no way it could physically work." 

he sighs, throwing the uno cards on dream and sapnaps coffee table. he sits back down next to me and ends up leaning his head on my shoulder, looking up at my eyes. "I can't believe I brought uno for nothing." 

their both touching me. their both so so close to me. I think I might be burning alive. 

"you okay q?" sapnap giggles. 

karl giggles too.

"y-yeah. I'm okay." 

I'm going to be dead by the end of the night. 

the night gets out of hand quickly. dream and george are in the living room dancing with each other. at one point george does the dip thing on dream and I thought they both might pass out from embarrassment then and there. they're so drunk. 

I've drank a little bit. I'm just tipsy. same with sap. and karl hasn't drank at all.

there's quite a few people here. wilbur is sitting in a corner by himself. he was playing music then one of the guitar strings broke and he kinda had a breakdown. fundy is comforting him. it's pretty fucking funny. 

skeppy and bad are here too. I was bothering them earlier because I think it's fun. and it is. I like annoying them. neither have them have drank anything either though, they're kinda just mediating the party to be honest. 

I take another sip of my drink and look around. sap is standing against the stair railing and karl against the wall right across from him. they're talking about something and smiling a lot. their so pretty. so so pretty. 

karls light brown hair that looks so soft. it would be so fun to run your hands through. 

sapnaps hands. when he speaks he talks with his hands, moving them around to make his point. theyre probably so warm. he's a very warm person. 

they both look over at me at the same time with curious looks. 

I feel like I might have a heart attack. 

they both smile at me and call me over to where their talking. 

I slowly walk over there, casually swishing the liquid in my cup around to calm my nerves. 

"big q! you having fun?" sap asks. 

"yeah I think so. but it looks to me that george and dream are having the most fun." I snicker. 

they both laugh. 

karl hums. "it's kinda loud down here though." 

I nod. "Id have to agree even if I'm a loud person." 

sapnap looks around, then back at us. "we can go up to my room and hang out if you guys want." 

"really?" karl looks curiously over at him. 

I look at him too. as if I wasn't already. 

"yes. cmon we gotta sneak past so no one gets jealous." he then grabs my hand, and grabs karls, running up the stairs with us. 

I was right. his hands are warm. I feel like my hand fits perfectly in his. 

he shuts his door when he pulls both of us in, letting go of our hands and giggling immediately. 

I giggle to, but I already miss the warmth of his hand. 

I've been in his room a few times to hang out and game. it's exactly what you'd imagine a college boys room to look like. it may be basic, but It suits him. if anyone else had a room like this, I'd probably fucking clown on them. 

karl sits down on the floor, and I look at him confused. 

"karl there's bean bags right there why are you sitting on the fl-" I get cut off when karl pulls me down onto the floor with him, sapnap following suit. 

"we are laying on the floor and thinking now. it is a thinking night." he hums. 

"karl… what." sapnap sighs. "laying down is gonna make me tired." 

"I second that." I yawn, looking up at the ceiling and stretching a little. 

he mumbles something I can't understand then he sighs. "then go to sleep then, it's like 12am anyway I think." 

I snicker. 

and then it's silent for a moment. it's not a bad silence, it's normal. we always have these small silences between each other that feel so natural. 

I decide to speak up, though. I need to say something. it's scratching at my brain. oh Im going to regret this. 

"hey guys?" 

"yeah?" karl responds first. 

"what's up?" then sap. 

"I think you're both cute." 

it goes quiet. 

"I think you're cute too." sapnap responds. 

"I think you're both cute, too." karl responds back. 

sapnap hums. "you're cute too karl I won't leave you out." he giggles. 

it makes me laugh too. then I clear my throat. "I mean it, though." I sit up. 

sapnap sits up as well. "I mean it too." 

karl nods, taking a minute more to sit up with us. "same with me." 

I groan, running my hand down my face and leaning back against sapnaps bed. "I- i might regret saying this tommrow but. I've been thinking about both of you for the last two days. constantly. fucking constantly. I t-think you guys make me happy. like more happy than friends do. no… no I d-dont think you guys make me happier than friends do, I know." 

sapnap has a soft look on his face. 

karl looks like he might cry, but he's smiling. 

sapnap moves to sit next to me, and karl on the other side. I see them both look at each other, then nod. and they both place a gentle kiss on my cheek. 

"to be honest with you quackity, me and sap have been flirting and… occasionally…. kissing each other for a while. and we… we've both talked and we- we both like you, too." he softly speaks, almost as if he's afraid he's over sharing. 

sapnap nods. "I'm not as good with words as karl is… I'm better at just showing it." he laughs slightly. "but that's all true." 

I look back and forth at the both of them, and then it happens. I just let all of it out. this pent up shit that I've realised I've had for a lot longer than two days, and I cry. I just cry. but it's a good cry. 

they both hug me close, wiping my tears away. 

when I end up stopping my tears, I'm exhausted. sap seems to be too. 

the both of us lay down on sapnaps bed and he pulls me close, holding me against his chest. 

karl kisses both of our foreheads and goes to leave but we both groan. 

"karlllll…" sapnap whines. 

I reach my hands out towards him. "karlossss come cuddle with ussss!" 

"don't leaveeeee!" sapnap reaches out towards him too, keeping his other hand on the back on my head to keep me close to him. 

karl laughs and sighs, finally giving in and piling onto the bed with us. 

he goes on the other side of me and pulls my back close to him, nestling his head on my shoulder. 

sapnap kisses karls nose which makes him giggle. my heart can't help but flutter at the sound. 

soon I start to drift to sleep in their arms, relaxing the most I've relaxed in a very long time. it was nice. I didn't realise how much I wanted this. how much I needed it. I'm content. I'm happy. 

I'm comfortable. 


	4. darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this room forever to get out!!! I had like no motivation, lol. but here's a rlly fluffy sorta filler chapter with quite a bit of side dnf. hope you enjoy :)

knocking. incredibly loud knocking startles me out of my sleep. 

"wakey wakey!" dream shouts, opening the door. he looks at the three of us, all of us barely awake but still cuddled up in sapnaps small bed. and he smirks. "breakfast is ready if you guys want some." and then hes gone. 

I go to get up, because god am I hungry, but then I'm immediately pulled back down by four strong arms. 

"mmm don't leave." sapnap buries his face in my shoulder.

karl mumbles something that I can understand and wraps his arms tighter around my waist. 

I grumble a bit, but can't help to sink into the touch. "I'm hungry guys…" 

sapnap and karl both sigh then let go of me hesitantly, then clinging onto each other when I stand and falling back asleep quickly. their so cute. 

I grab my beanie and kiss their foreheads. they smile. then I walk out of the room and down the stairs to where dream and george are sat eating breakfast, in an absolutely trashed kitchen. there's cups and empty bottles fucking everywhere. 

george looks so out of it. he's probably hungover. dream seems fine somehow… I honestly just have a headache. 

"morning quackity. I take it you slept well?" dream smiles at me. 

I roll my eyes. "yeah yeah. don't talk about it. I need food." walking over to the stack of pancakes, I grab a few and sit next to george at the bar. 

george groans. 

I snicker at him. "you alright buddy?" 

dream is looking at george with the most fond look I've ever seen. "he's very hungover." 

"yeah I can tell. how are you like, not affected at all? didn't you drink just as much as george if not more?" 

he laughs a little. "you think I actually drink? I was just drinking water all night." 

ah. wait. "so when you and george were danc-" 

he throws his hand over my mouth quickly, looking at me with a distressed look. "stop." he then backs away. 

george sits his head up. "hey quackity?" 

"yeah?" 

"where did you go like half way through the night? I couldn't find you anywhere." he looked over at me. 

dream shakes his head. "you looked for like 2 minutes then said you didn't want to look any more and that you were tired. you made me carry you upstairs." 

george freezes for a moment and his face goes a light shade of pink. god they are so oblivious. "you didn't have to mention that part…" 

i groan. "you're both so painfully awkward." 

dream stares at me for a moment with his arms crossed. 

I look at him. "what? why are you staring at me?" 

"you didn't answer georges question of where you were last night." his plain look slowly turns into a smirk. 

fuck. "sapnap, karl, and I just went to hang out in sapnaps room because it was loud. we ended up falling asleep. big deal." well, I'm not technically lying. but I'm not telling the full story either. 

he hums. "mhm okay. and you all ended up cuddling in the same bed how?" 

george fully sits up at that, looking directly over at me. "no way…" 

I use my hand to block him from my vision and continue to eat, feeling my face slowly warming. dream you fucker… 

footsteps start walking slowly down the stairs and I sigh in relief. finally. 

I look over and see it's karl, dragging a very sleepy sap behind him. I can't help but smile a little bit.

sapnap slumps down onto the couch, running his hands down his face. karl walks over to the counter lazily and pulls something out of his hoodie pocket. I immediately recognize it as stickers, he carries them around with him everywhere. 

he peels one off and then he… kisses my cheek. just in front of dream and george. oh my god. then he places the sticker where he kissed, smiling contently and making himself a plate for breakfast. 

I feel my face flush and hit my head on the table as I see george and dream both staring at me. dream with a smirk, and george with a look of shock. 

george takes a long sip of his drink and gives me a side eye. 

dream goes to walk up the stairs and george stops him. "where are you going?" 

"oh just to grab a different hoodie and maybe some meds for q's headache. why? wanna come with?" he leans against the railing by the stairs. 

george sits his mug down and nods, walking and disappearing up the stairs with the blonde. 

"he did not have to go with him." sapnap snickers, standing up now, also more visibly awake. 

karl nods, taking a bite out of his pancakes. "highly unnecessary." 

i lean my head up to be greeted with sapnaps soft eyes right in front of me. I giggle a bit. "what are you doing?" 

he shrugs, placing a small kiss on my forehead and walking over to karl to do the same. 

I grumble. "you guys have to not pull that stuff around george." 

karl giggles at me. "why not?" 

"I live with him and I'd rather not hear his constant teasing. Im the one that teases him he doesn't get to tease me. duh." I roll my eyes. 

sapnap scoffs. "I have to deal with dream. you'll get over it cutie." 

I shake my head. "george is much worse and you know that." 

"vouch." karl mumbles through a mouthful of pancakes. 

sapnap wraps his arms around karls waist and rests his head on his shoulder. "you both are annoying." 

"your actions right about now are saying differently, love." I add. 

he sticks his tongue out at me and karl giggles. I could watch them all day if I had the choice. 

after a while, karl seems to remember something, and he slips out of sapnaps grasp, who then walks over to me and hugs me close. I sink into the touch. 

"we need to plan a date!" karl claps his hands together excitedly. "and I had an idea." 

"that is?" I ask curiously.

"we try and get dream and george to go on a double date with us to a park! then we can like go do whatever after that, just the three of us. and they can have their alone time." he smiles wide. 

his smile is very contagious. "that sounds like a fantastic idea." 

sapnap hums in agreement. "how do you plan on getting them to agree to it?" 

"we don't tell them is a double date till we get there. duh." 

sapnap snickers. "good plan babe." 

I can't help but fondly shake my head. "let's hope that works." 

karl frowns. "you don't believe in my skills do you?" 

"not particularly." 

"no." 

he sighs, then walking over to us and squeezing himself in between. "I think it'll work." 

I place a small kiss on his cheek. god that feels nice to do. "I'll believe in you, mi principe." I then Boop saps nose. "you too, mi caballero." 

they both giggle at me and the sweet sound fills my head. it's like music to my ears. 

karl ruffles sapnaps hair. "your hairs a mess darling." 

and I smile. that's cute. 

darling. 

yeah. this is nice. this is perfect. 

darling. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: this is all /rp and /dsmp related!!! not the real people!!! thier characters!!! karl, sap, and quackity are all canonically engaged on the server and dream george don't care if people ship them! regardless, if any of the content creators involved ever express they are uncomfortable with this sort of thing, this story will immediately be taken down. 
> 
> constructive criticism is always welcome <3


End file.
